The freshman
by alexis.irvin
Summary: Les twins take a break from touring and decide to go to college. Along the way they meet friends. Make enemies and get in relationships going theough obstacles.
1. chapter 1

Larry and Laurent are now in college after their careers as professional dancers. They started out dancing on the streets of Sarcellas, Paris, France. They never though that their dancing career would come this far until they won "Incroyable talent" and the video went viral on youtube. Ever since then they've gotten notice by so many artist such as Beyoncé who they toured with for 6 years. Now that they are in college they just want to lives out their other dreams and goals. Bare in mind that age will be different (21).

Larry: can't believe we are finally in college. This place is beautiful.

Laurent: is it beautiful? The campus is so big. Who wouldn't want to come here?!

Larry: there's the housing office. We need to go check in before it's too late.

Laurent: *grabs bags and walks to the housing office* i guess we'll get the other bags out of the car later.

Larry not paying attention to where he's going, he bumps into someone, drops his bags and clothes fall out

Larry: oh uh sorry bro *putting clothes back in bags* i didn't see you there.

Unknown: *helps larry* no its my fault bro. I was on my phone.

Larry: no your fine.

Unknown: hey i know you guys. Your Les Twins. I heard that you were attending this school but i didn't believe it until now. My names nathan.

Larry: *laughs* well here we are in the flesh.

Laurent: nice to meet you nathan. Do you stay on campus?

Nathan: yea i stay in "north wing hall". Where are you guys staying?

Laurent: we don't know yet. We are on out way to housing.

Nathan: okay well i'll see you guys this even for the festivities

Larry: whats going on this evening?

Nathan: the fair, the pep rally, and the campus party.

Larry: sounds like fun we'll see you later.

-skips housing-

Larry and Laurent are now in their room getting settled in.

Larry: cant believe the apartments are co ed in each room.

Laurent: which side is the boys side?

Larry: bro its the side thats says boys.

Laurent: oh *laughs* i didn't see it on the wall.

Larry and Laurent just finished setting up their rooms and went back to the living room area. Someone walks in the room.

Nathan: oh hey guys. You're staying in this apartment?

Twins: yea

Nathan: well that's cool. Have you met the girls yet?

Laurent: no. Are they here?

Nathan: no they're out but they should be back soon. So how are you guys liking it so far?

Larry: it's cool. I didn't expect my room to be so big.

Laurent: yea it looks like a mini mansion in these rooms. A walk in closet and my own bathroom. What kind of campus sorcery is that.

Nathan: pretty sweet huh! Out of all the colleges i visited this is the first that i've seen where you actually have your own personal space even though you share an apartment.

-campus fair-

Laurent: this looks like fun. Bro they have a rollercoaster. I definitely have to go basketball booth.

Nathan: don't let me stop you. I'm going to the food.

Larry: who are they?

Nathan: thats the girls.

Laurent: our roommates? *heart eyes*

Nathan: yea. Lacy, maya, and Jo. I'll introduce you to them.

Nathan: hi gals.

Maya: hey nathan. Who are your friends?

Nathan: these are our other roommates. Laurent and larry but you should know them as les twins.

Jo: shut up! Its so nice to meet you guys. Can't believe you're our roommates. I am a huge fan.

Lacy: heard you guys were coming here but i wanted to check for myself.

Laurent: its nice to meet you all too. So where are y'all headed?

Lacy: we are going on the rollercoaster. Do you guys wanna come?

Larry: lets do it. last rollercoaster i been on was a year ago at 6 flags.

-after rollercoaster ride-

The principle walks up to Larry and Laurent.

Principle: hello Larry and Laurent. We are lucky to have you here at our establishment. I hope that you enjoy your time here at SU and may it be your best.

Laurent: thank you for having us here. We are excited for this new beginning.

Larry: hopefully we will see you a lot throughout the semester.

Principle: indeed you shall. Have a nice day.

Lacy: oh great. Medieval maddie and side kick tina are walking this way.

Maddie: oh look its the three nerdkateers. You didn't tell me you were friends with Les Twins.

Tina: why don't you both come hang out with us and ditch the geek squad. We don't bite.

Larry: ugh we're fine.

Laurent: maybe another time.

Maddie: soot yourself *kissing Larry's cheek* but save me a dance tonight. *walking away with tina*

Laurent: are they always like that?

Nathan: pretty much. They prey on anybody who looks like competition.

Larry: competition?

Nathan: meaning she is threatened by the face that lacy, maya, and Jo are just as beautiful as them so they seem to be a threat. Maddie and tina will do anything in their power to ruin peoples lives.

Larry: well she can find someone else to like on.

-apartment-

Lacy: are you guys going to the campus party tonight?

Nathan: yea but i wanna look so fresh. So I'm going take my shower before it starts. See you guys back here in an hour. *walks to room*

Maya: what about you larry, are you going?

Larry: yea i'm going stop for a minute.

Jo: maya can you come help me pic out something to wear?

Maya: yea. i coming now. I guess i'll see you in and hour. *walks back to room*

Larry: yea i guess so.

-1 hour later-

Everyone is now dressed and ready to go to the campus party.

Lacy: is everyone ready to go? We don't wanna be late.

Nathan: *walking out of his room* i was already done before any of you.

Everyone else walks out of their rooms.

Nathan: okay when did i get the "everybody is to look a like" memo?

Jo: it's not our fault that we all look like a family.

Laurent: you girls look beautiful.

GirlS: thank you

Maya: you boys are looking rather dashing and handsome.

Nathan: i try to always look like a million bucks

-campus party-

Jo: yo this party is lit. I can't wait to show off my dance moves.

Nathan: they will be nothing compared to mine.

Lacy: look who's walking this way.

Maddie and tina walk over to larry and Laurent.

Maddie: hi larry and friends

Tina: hi Laurent.

Maddie: you girls actually look decent this time and not like the homeless.

Tina: especially you maya. Your hair's not nappy this time.

Maya: its called being natural not nappy.

Maddie: well no one cares. *grabs Larry's hand* you promised me a dance.

Larry: i don't remember-

Maddie: lets go tata losers. *walking away with larry*

Tina: Laurent your free. Lets go dance. *pushing Laurent away with her* bye bye dumpster frumpsters.

Jo: i never did like them.

Lacy: who does? I guess i'll never get to talk to Laurent "thinking to myself".

Nathan: lets just forget about them. We came to this party to have some fun and fun is what we are going to have.

Jo: *screaming excitedly* hell to the yea.

-after the party-

Maya: that party was the bomb. I think we should throw a roommate party.

Lacy: sounds like fun but do you even know if we all will be here for it.

Maya: I'm sure everyone will be here. Larry and Laurent wouldn't miss this. It's a good way for us to get to know each other.

Nathan: all we can do hope.

A/N do you think that larry and laurent will go to the roommate party or hang out with maddie and tina? Does larry like maya? Is lacy ever going to get her chance to talk to laurent or will tina try to steal him away? Find out on the chapter of the "the freshman's".


	2. Roommates dates

Larry POV

Fridays campus party was fun but i didn't plan on spending the night with maddie and tina. I really wanted to talk to maya. She has been on my mind ever since i met her but it seems like maddie is always getting in the way. Maddie never leaves me Alone; she calls me every five minutes, text me like we're together. She put her name in my phone as "lovebug️". She's always up under me like a leech. I want to tell her that i don't like her but i don't want to break her heart.

Jo: hey larry what ya doing right now?

Larry: emailing this beat to Laurent so he can tweak it up a bit. Why wassup?

Jo: i need some help my dance. Im suppose to be teaching it tomorrow at my dance class but i feel like it's missing something.

Larry: sure i'll come help sounds fun. I didn't know you taught dance here?

Jo: yea. Dance has always been my passion. My dad was a professional dancer and he always taught me some choreo he did for the artist he worked with.

Larry: i bet he was good. Do you mind if i come to your class tomorrow?

Jo: he was amazing. After he got paralyzed i told myself i would finish what he started. Please come, i insist. Maybe you can teach something to the class.

Larry: i would love to. Is maya gonna be there?

Lacy POV

I finally meet a guy who is worth talking to and it seems like he doesn't notice me. He's funny, smart, cute, charming. I always see him in class talking to other girls while i just sit back here and watch painfully. Every girl in the school wants him. He's the total package but he doesn't want a girl like me; a nerdy dork. *sigh* Why do i always fall for the guys who give me no attention at all?

-Laurent walks in the class and sits next to lacy-

Laurent: hey lacy. What are you doing sitting back here?

Lacy: hey Laurent. I just like to sit in the back because its more quiet and roomy. Plus i focus more when by myself.

Laurent: you should come sit by me. Its pretty roomy where i'm at and quiet. Besides tina always in my space "thinking to myself" and i wont distract you.

Lacy: i don't know.

Laurent: awe please.

Lacy: since you said please i guess i'll sit by you.

-lacy and laurent walk to wear he sits. Laurents sit down and before lacy can sit down tina takes the seat next to him.

Tina: Oops. Looks like your too late. If your looking for a seat, there's some in the back.

Jo: yea. She always comes to my classes. Why you asking?

Larry: no reason.

Jo: nuh huh pretty boy. I know there's a reason and i'm gonna find out.

Larry: why does there have to be a reason?

Jo: because the only time someone ask about another person means that they like them or they don't wanna that persons face and judging from how you two have been acting. I think you have a crush on her.

Larry: what would give you that idea.

Jo: larry you cant fool me. I see it all through your eyes, the way you look at her, your smiles. Yes or no?

Larry: okay i like her but i don't know how to approach her.

Jo: i knew it. She likes you too.

Larry: she does? Did she tell you

Jo: maya is my bestfriend. I know her like the back of my hand. she didn't have to tell me. I notice it. When she likes someone which is rare, she her body languages changes around that person.

Lacy: i'll just catch up with you later Laurent.

Tina: yea now go to the back like a good little dorky nerd.

-lacy puts her head down in sorrow and walks to back where she was sitting before. She didn't know what to think. Just when she thought she had a chance of being around Laurent it backfired. Laurent wasn't paying attention at all. He had his headphones on listening to music and was going through his backpack.

Tina: she actually tried to sit by you. What a dork.

Laurent: where's lacy?

Tina: she decided to sit in the back.

Laurent: why did she do that? I asked her to sit by me.

Tina: maybe she just didn't want to anymore but who cares.

-roommate party-

Nathan: hey gals i bought alcohol for the special occasion. "Walking through the door with bags full of alcohol bottles.

Jo: okay thats great because after how today went. I think we all could use a drink.

Nathan: what the hell happened? And where is larry and laurent? Spill the details.

Jo: long story short; maya and larry like each but are too scared to tell each other, and lacy wants laurent but it never works because tina ruins it and steals him away. They are in their rooms doing their homework.

Nathan: okay a couple of drinks is needed ASAP.

Jo: so how is your life? Im pretty sure its better than theirs.

Nathan: my life is amazing and blissful. Nothing you have to worry about. Now lets set up before everyone comes out.

Jo: i bought finger sandwiches, cookies, pasta, meatballs, and come soft drinks.

Nathan: ok good. HEY ROOMIES COME OUT IF YOUR ROOMS!!

Everybody else walks out their rooms and see the decorations and food set up.

Laurent: this looks nice. Cant wait to eat.

Maya: you guys didn't have to do all of this but it was thoughtful and sweet of you.

Jo: can't have a roommate party without food and alcohol.

Nathan: okay before we eat everyone must take a shot and you cant back out. Don't complain either.

Maya: okay lets do it. *excited*

Everyone takes a shot of ciroc. The shot was too strong for some to handle.

Lacy: this was so strong. *laugh* Are you both trying to kill me?

Jo: no we are not but you need a lil buzz.

Maya: it takes more than a shot to give me a buzz.

Laurent: so whats next?

Nathan: next is the truth or dare. Dirty edition.

Larry: uh how far are you trying to take this game?

Nathan: far enough *laughing evilly*

-30 minutes later-

Nathan: okay lacy. Truth or dare or take a shot!

Lacy: dare.

Nathan: i dare you to give Laurent a one minute lap dance then kiss him after for thirty seconds.

Lacy: *laughs nervously* really? Cant i just do a truth?

Nathan: nope. You either do it or take a shot.

Laurent: these dares just get crazier and crazier. *laughs*

Lacy: fine i'll do it cause i'm not taking a shot.

Lacy gives Laurent a lap dance and everyone is amazed at her flexibility. Laurents eyes go wide with amazement. Lacy then gives Laurent a passionate kiss, not wanting to let go Laurent slides his hand on Lacy's waist and gives it a light squeeze.

Lacy: okay there you go nathan. Are you happy? *talking excitedly*

Nathan: yes i am. *claps* see that wasn't so bad.

Maya: um Laurent. Truth or dare?

Laurent: truth.

Maya: is it true that you and tina kissed and now you're dating?

Laurent: yes.

Lacy: excuse me i have to go pee. *frowns*

Lacy goes into the bathroom and starts crying.

Lacy POV

I can't believe that Laurent us dating tina. How stupid could i be. I knew this was going to happen. I find a guy i like and before i could even do anything he starts dating someone i like. This is the worst day of my life. First she clowns me in class and now this. I don't even know why i try anymore.

knock knock*

Jo: lacy its Jo. Are you okay? You've been in there a while.

Lacy: just go away.

Jo: lacy i know something is wrong. You can tell me anything. Im coming in now. *opens bathroom door*

Jo: lacy what's wrong?

Lacy: everything is wrong?

Jo: what do you mean? Is this about what Laurent said?

Lacy: yes. Just when i thought i had a chance it backfired. Laurent is dating tina and my life is over. I knew this was going to happen. I should've just never caught feelings to begin with. I knew he wouldn't go for somebody like me. I'm just a dorky nerd, a loser. *cried harder*

Jo: baby breathe. You walked out before he could finish.

Lacy: what are you talking about.

Jo: he answered yes to the fact she kissed him but they are not dating.

Lacy: it doesn't even matter. I just know he wont wanna go for a girl like me.

Jo: how can you say that? Lacy you are beautiful inside and out. I've never known anyone as sweet and thoughtful as you. If Laurent cant see that then it's his lost. Plus He did say that he likes someone who goes here.

Lacy: that doesn't mean that it's me.

Jo: you never know It could be you that he likes. Now i want you to wipe your tears away and come finish the game. I hate seeing you like this. Everything is going to be fine.

Lacy: i hope so *wipes tears* and thanks for checking up on me.

Jo: anytime.

Jo and lacy walk back in and sit down.

Laurent: hey is everything okay.

Maya: yeah. Are you alright?

Lacy: yea I'm fine. Thanks for asking.

ring ring ring* Larry's phone rings and he answers

Larry: hello.

Unknown: coms outside. Someone broke in your car.

A/N did someone really break in Larry's car? Was Laurent lying about dating tina or telling the truth? Why does lacy feel like she falls for guys who won't date her? What is nathan hiding from his roommates? Find out the next chapter of "the freshmans".


End file.
